Good News
by RyouYami
Summary: Itachi and Kisame finally show everyone what they have been feeling this entire time. Their wedding was beautiful, but now Kisame is moving too fast for Itachi, or is it the right speed?
1. Chapter 1

Good news

Itachi and Kisame

** So this is my attempt at an Itachi and Kisame Fanfic so please review and tell me if it's good! Also I gave some people random children and the names are just random for the children. Sorry about Hidan he is just so…Hidan like **

It was the biggest news running through the hideout. Everybody was bustling around to get prepared. I was waiting in my room patiently feeling jitters run through me. Tobi was helping me with my hair, he was pinning it up in braids.

"Wow Itachi you have great hair." Tobi said brightly, his fingers pulling at my hair.

"Thanks…" I muttered feeling to nervous to really talk. Tobi moved to the front of me and fixed a few details and stood back to see his work.

"It's perfect; I bet Kisame will love it." Tobi cheered, looking around. "Where did I put that brush." He walked around looking for the stupid brush he lost.

"Knock knock." Konan entered the room, her blue dress making her hair look brilliant. "Itachi you look amazing." She said seeing me all ready. She smiled. "Kisame also looks very good." She circled me a few times getting a good look at my hair. "I always thought I would be the first for this, but I guess you win." Konan pointed out.

"Yeah, it surprised me too. Kisame just…asked." I told her remembering the exact second he asked.

We were walking along the green fields next to a lake. I had looked at the water and took a breath.

"Kisame, look at the water. Motionless yet moving. Pathetic how it will never truly move away from that spot." I told him quietly. Kisame grabbed my hand, making me turn around.

"Something else that I never want to truly move away is you." Kisame said getting down on one knee. "Itachi Uchiha will you marry me?"

"Itachi, hurry it's about time to walk down the isle." Konan, my maid of honor, said panicking. I stood up, my white flowing gown tangling my legs. Konan and Tobi both worked to untangle me. Tobi took my arm to lead me down the aisle.

The doors were pushed open, and I saw everything. Kisame was dressed very sharply in his black tuxedo, Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu his grooms men. Konan stood on the other side. Tobi and me made our way down the aisle. The rows of seats were empty, but in my mind I imagined tons of people sitting there crying for this day. Kisame looked at me with shining surprised eyes. He didn't expect me to look so beautiful.

"Bless you." Tobi whispered standing beside Konan. Kisame took my hand and we stood beside each other staring at each other deeply and passionately.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this…man and fish together in holy matrimony. Forever shall they live in good health and love. Itachi Uchiha do you take Kisame to be your lovely wedded…fish?" The priest began. His voice was soft and soothing.

"I do." I didn't even hesitate to answer. All my life I had wanted to be with Kisame forever, but I never had the chance till now.

"And do you Kisame take Itachi to be your lovely wedded…husband?" Kisame smiled tightening his grip on my hand.

"I do and will always forever." I felt myself sniffle. Kisame too looked about to cry.

"I now pronounce you…husband and fish husband. You may now kiss the…erm…other." the priest mumbled. Kisame put his hands around the back of my head and pulled me against him. Our lips lit a fire as they touched. We were officially Itachi and Kisame Uchiha. We decided to take my last name since the Uchiha clan needed its name to be spread.

"Kisame will you take out the garbage?" I asked Kisame walking into the living room. Kisame looked at me with sunken eyes. He shook his head turning back to the television. "Kisame you better do it or else." I threatened my eyes glimmering. Kisame stood up quickly.

"Okay, I'll take out the garbage, but you owe me a little one an one time later." He winked at me walking into the kitchen.

"Like that's going to happen." I mumbled walking toward my room. Lately all Kisame has done was watch T.V and ask for a little sugar. When we got married I expected him to be a good caring husband but I guess that was only my dream.

My room was decorated with pictures of sunsets and the black sky. It always made me think about my life. All the sunsets represented the love I felt for Kisame and the black sky represented the blackness I felt from him.

"Itachi," Kisame said walking into my room after me. I turned back pushing my black hair out of my eyes. "I think we should have a baby." His words ran through one ear and struck my brain like a bullet.

"A baby? Are you crazy?" I asked in panic. I wasn't ready to have children with him yet; we were only married for a few weeks.

"Well…earlier today I saw Konan holding her son Ponin's hand and it made me sad. We should have a baby to take care of." Kisame said his voice merely a whisper. His eyes looked distant like he was imagining it.

"Kisame…you do know it's impossible for us to actually bare a child right?" I pointed out obviously. Kisame nodded.

"But I already adopted a new baby girl." He cheered. My mouth was agape as Kisame pulled out a small baby girl wrapped in a black blanket. "I named her Kitasa Uchiha. It sounds pretty." Kisame cheered. I walked slowly toward the small child in the blanket, and looked in. The small baby had black hair and deep set blue eyes. She smiled and reached up toward me.

"Kisame…she's beautiful." I whispered reaching down to touch her.

"Morning you fucking bastards." Hidan yelled bursting into the house. Kisame and me both looked toward the door. Hidan and Kakuzu were standing in the living room, along with Konan, Pein, there son Ponin, Deidara and Sasori with there twins Deiori and Sasara. Tobi and Zetsu were both standing toward the back childless. "Let me see the little baby." Hidan yelled out.

"Shut the hell up." Kakuzu growled. Hidan ignored him.

"Is the little baby in that fucking blanket?" Hidan asked coming toward us. Kisame protected the baby.

"Hidan get the hell away from my baby." I growled. Kisame looked at me shocked by my sudden outburst.

"Will she be playing is Deiori and Sasara, un?" Deidara asked curiously. Kisame smiled at Deidara.

"Sure Deiori and Sasara could show her a few things." Kisame agreed brightly. Hidan stood back with Kakuzu angrily staring at us.

"Why the fuck can't I see the baby?" He asked grumpily.

"Because you'll kill it." I replied harshly.

"Let me see the little thing." Konan and Pein both came over, Ponin followed. Konan smiled seeing Kitasa. Kitasa smiled at the pretty blue haired lady. "She is so cute, what's her name?" Konan asked. Kisame smiled.

"Kitasa." Kisame told the other parents happily.

"She is a fine girl." Pein mumbled less enthusiastically. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan before he could fling himself at us.

"Let me see the fucking little baby!" He fought Kakuzu, but failed. Kakuzu dragged Hidan out.

"I'll take him away." Kakuzu told us before leaving. Zetsu and Tobi both came toward the baby now.

"Oh Tobi wants a baby, Zetsu-san we-…"

"Don't even think about it." Zetsu's black face cut Tobi off. Tobi frowned under his mask.

"But…awe Tobi is sad." Tobi stayed quiet surprisingly.

"The baby looks…tasty." Zetsu's black face said.

"And very cute." Zetsu's white face added.

"Thank you very much." Kisame took it as a compliment. I stayed behind Kisame feeling a sudden connection for little Kitasa. She was my baby now.

"Okay everybody its time to get out." I said barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Konan frowned.

"Oh fine." She pouted taking Ponin and Pein away. Tobi and Zetsu left, Tobi still sulking in his own baby-less world. Deidara and Sasori stayed.

"We're going to stay a little while longer, un." Deidara decided. Sasori shrugged.

"Sasara wants to go home, so I'll take her home." Sasori announced. Deidara looked at his red headed partner and nodded. Sasori took little blond Sasara and they left.

"So where did you get Kitasa, un?" Deidara asked sitting on the small couch with little red head Deiori on his lap.

"I want to meet little Kitasa, yun." Little Deiori said trying to copy her fathers un." Kisame took my little baby and showed Deiori. Deiori looked happy when she saw the little black haired baby. "She's going to be my best friend, yun." She cheered. Kitasa too cheered her little voice echoing through the house.

"Of course she is, un." Deidara told his daughter patting her head. Deiori took Kitasa's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, yun!" Kitasa smiled laughing like a baby does.

"Deidara I think its time you and Deiori leave." I announced wanting a little alone time with my baby. Deidara looked up at me and shrugged.

"Fine, but we will be back tomorrow un." Deidara picked up Deiori and they left. Finally I was home alone.

"Kisame…can I hold her?" I asked softly. Kisame smiled at me bringing little Kitasa to me.

"So you're finally happy about the baby?" Kisame asked handing me the delicate child. I held the small girl in my arms comfortingly. In my eyes I could just imagine everything about her life. Growing up learning cool things form Deiori, becoming good friends. Growing up learning some of the most powerful jutsu's that could be taught. Graduating from the leaf village just to leave and join the akatsuki.

"Yes Kisame, I am glad for this child. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay so although this was originally a one shot my friend told me that maybe I could try making this more than one chapter so here it goes. Please review I need reviews to feed my pet Zetsu, he is getting hungry. ^o^ **

**Naruto does not belong to me, Mashashi Kishimoto has the right to say that.**

This morning was hectic for the most part. Kitasa would not be quiet for a second keeping me and Kisame up all night and day. I just wanted to take a nap, but Kisame was already passed out in the bathtub so I had to take care of the small child, against my own will. A knock at the door disrupted my changing of her diaper.

"Come in." I called out already knowing it was Deidara and Sasori with Deiori and Sasara. We had planned an entire day for them, but Kitasa didn't' seem to want any company.

"Good morning, un." Deidara said walking into the dim lit house. The red head came in behind him, being 35, holding little Sasara's hand. Sasara yawned loudly rubbing her small blond head.

"Dada, I am tired." Sasara moaned. Deiori walked over to her sister, and slapped her head.

"Shut up, we need to play with Kitasa, yun." Deiori told her sister with darkened eyes. Sasara nodded falling into a shadow. Deiori turned back toward us. "I'll take Kitasa outside and show her my new jutsu that Daddy showed me!" Deiori ran over to me, and opened her arms for Kitasa. Reluctantly I gave her my daughter and away the children went.

"Sorry about that, un. Deiori can be a little mean to her sister." Deidara explained feeling embarrassed about his fiery young daughter. Sasori nodded standing close to his 19 year old partner.

"Sasara knows her sister loves her." Sasori added. Deidara nodded taking Sasori to the couch.

"So how is it? Taking care of the girl, un?" I kept silent not sure how to reply. She is annoying and won't stop crying and my good for nothing husband sleeps all day.

"Fine." I mumbled quietly.

"How long was I out?" A shirtless Kisame asked walking into the living room, looking rather blue today.

"A good few hours." I grunted feeling my anger for his selfishness bubble. Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks. There was drama between us, and they could tell.

Meanwhile outside the girls were all having a blast, well Deiori and Kitasa was, Sasara stayed away from them, talking to herself.

"No, Deiori knows you love her; she doesn't mean to be rude to you." Sasara whispered holding her little Deiori puppet her and Sasori had created together. Sasara made the small puppet walk around and dance in the sunlight. "She loves you back, just remember that." Sasara whispered.

"Kitasa hold out your hand, yun." Deiori commanded. The small child was sitting on the ground laughing. Kitasa looked at Deiori with glimmering eyes, and stuck her hand out. Deiori put a small clay butterfly in it. "I made that, yun." Deiori said proudly. Kitasa laughed throwing it up and catching it.

"Yay!" Kitasa cheered. She dropped the small thing on the ground and crossed her fingers. It slipped into a black hole and vanished. Deiori stared at the black hole that faded away.

"How did you do that, yun?" Deiori was stunned by the small infant's ability. She was what maybe 1 and already doing jutsu's like that. It took Deiori until she was 5 to learn how to make a clay ball.

"Magic!" Kitasa laughed. Sasara stared at the two girls in anger. Why didn't' they ask her to join, instead they ignored her presence. Suddenly out of the woods came two figures.

"I am going to see the fucking baby and no dumb ass Uchiha will stop me!" Hidan yelled coming toward the house. All the small girls watched as the Jashinist came toward them. "There she is." Hidan said ruefully. Kakuzu followed staring at the bag of money Hidan bribed him with.

"Daddy!" Sasara screamed fearful of the loud mouthed man. Hidan looked at the small blond and flipped her off. Hidan came close to Kitasa with a sinister smile.

"You're a cute little thing." He growled coming closer and closer. Deiori and Sasara fled toward the house in fear, and worry for the stuck Kitasa. Hidan reached out to grab Kitasa when his he froze. I stood in front of Kitasa protectively. I knew he couldn't kill Hidan, he was immortal, but I could stop him.

"Stay away from my daughter." I hissed lodging my fist into his jaw. Hidan flew back from the blow. When he got back up he looked mad.

"I don't care about that goddamn thing anyway. Jashin hates little bitches!" Hidan cursed. Kakuzu took Hidan and dragged him away; no amount of money would allow Hidan to act to assy toward a child.

"Kitasa, are you okay?" I asked softly to my darling daughter. She looked up at me with her big eyes.

"Itachi!" She said reaching up for a hug. I picked her up and brought her inside, where Deidara and Sasori were holding there twins, who were afraid. Kisame was standing by the window watching the whole thing.

"Is she okay?" Kisame asked coming toward me and Kitasa. I nodded holding the sleeping child out to him. Kisame took her in his arms and smiled. "You are a really good parent." He said to me softly. I kissed his cheek and looked to Deidara and Sasori.

"It's time for you to leave." I told them sternly. They both got up.

"Fine, we'll see ya some other time, un." And with that they all left in silence, well more or less.

"Kisame…we need to talk about Kitasa." I took a seat on the couch and waited for him. He sat beside me holding Kitasa softly. "We…we can't keep her. We aren't meant to be parents, she deserves better. Get rid of her." I hissed leaving him confused. She needed a real family with a mommy and a daddy, not a shark and an insane murderer.

**So didn't expect that right? Lol so there probably won't be anymore chapters after this, but I just had to add this because I needed to end this. Sorry if it's really short, but its what I could do. Please please please Review! :p**


End file.
